1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel compounds having biocidal activity and their use as antimicrobials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A. U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,235 (1970) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,908 (1973), assigned to Ciba-Geigy Corporation, disclose that 5-chloro-1,2-dithiol-3-one reacts with metal salts of thiols by nucleophilic substitution to give 5-substituted sulfides, unaccompanied by ring-opening. For example, 4,5-dichloro-1,2-dithiol-3-one reacted with sodium 2-mercaptobenzothizole to give compound of Formula I. ##STR2##
B. U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,301 (1975), assigned to Rohm & Haas Co., discloses that isothiazolone systems undergo ring-opening with nucleophiles such as mercaptans to give acrylamide derivatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,590, also assigned to Rohm and Haas Co., discloses 3-isothiazolones substituted with cyano, piperidino, thiocarbamoylthio, and the like.